1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved liquid quaternary ammonium compositions and, more specifically, to quaternized products derived from alkoxylated ether amines and alkanolamines. The quaternary ammonium compositions are useful as antistatic agents for a variety of synthetic fibers, yarns and fabrics.
2. Description of the Invention
The need to employ finishes in various operations involved in the processing of synthetic fibers is well known. Such finishes lubricate the synthetic fiber and impart other desirable characteristics thereto. For example, finishes used in spinning or extrusion and drawing operations for the manufacture of melt-spun non-cellulosic fibers, such as nylon, polyester and polypropylene, and dry-spun non-cellulosics, such as the acrylic and modacrylic, typically contain a lubricant to modify fiber-metal friction and an antistatic agent to reduce static build-up. Emulsifiers and other additives may also be included in the finish.
Various cationic antistatic agents, including morpholinium, imidazolinium and quaternary ammonium ethosulfates, are useful for the formulation of such fiber finishes. The utility of these cationic antistatic agents is somewhat restricted, however, due to the relatively high viscosity of the resulting solutions.
H. Robinette, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,956 discloses quaternary trialkyl ethyl ammonium ethosulfates obtained by reacting approximately stoichiometric quantities of a long-chain trialkyl amine, such as dimethyl soya amine, and diethyl sulfate in the presence of from about 2 to 15 percent triethanolamine. While aqueous solutions prepared using the quaternary amine products of Robinette, Jr. have acceptable viscosities, the "quats" are difficult to get into solution. The quaternary trialkyl ethyl ammonium ethosulfates of Robinette, Jr. are highly viscous wax-like materials and generally require heating at 160.degree.-170.degree. F. with agitation for extended periods to achieve solution with water. Also, it is not possible to obtain clear pourable aqueous solutions at ambient conditions when the concentration of the Robinette, Jr. "quat" is more than about 35 percent.
It would be highly desirable, therefore, if quaternary ammonium compositions which are readily soluble in water at ambient conditions were available. It would be even more desirable if it were possible to achieve this compatibility with water without any sacrifice in the antistatic properties of the quaternary ammonium compounds. It would be still more advantageous if it were possible to obtain clear homogenous stable solutions containing as much as 50 percent or more of the quaternary ammonium product at ambient conditions and if the products were light-colored, pourable fluids.